


Wrong Clothes

by Forget_About_Me



Series: Omovember 2020 [8]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Awkwardness, Episode: s04e02 The Fires of Pompeii, Historical Inaccuracy, Omorashi, Omovember, Omovember 2020, Omovember Day 9, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27483565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forget_About_Me/pseuds/Forget_About_Me
Summary: Really, he should've thought of the practicalities earlier.
Series: Omovember 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994284
Kudos: 5





	Wrong Clothes

**Author's Note:**

> hehe, don't mind me ignoring Roman history.
> 
> **Prompt: Historical Omo**

To say the day was going badly would be like saying the mall was a bit busy during Black Friday.

It had supposed to be a short trip to ancient Rome to gently break Donna into travelling with him. 

In traditional fashion, he might or might not have mistaken Pompeii for Rome. They were very similar after all.

What was even worse was that he hadn't just landed them in Pompeii but in Pompeii the day before volcano day.

On top of that, some merchant had sold his TARDIS. 

_His. TARDIS!!_

During their quest to get the ship back, Donna had gotten it in her mind that they had to save the whole town. Something they simply couldn’t do.

Her steadfastness had really driven it home for him how heavy the burdens of time travelling was.

He was painfully aware that he was completely butchering the explanation on why they couldn't save the town. 

Honestly, he was too irritated to give a detailed explanation. Being this closed to a fixed event like this would do that to a Time Lord. The fact that he had to pee quite badly also did no wonders for his mood and patience. 

* * *

After the day he had had the day before, dealing with the Adipose and all, properly introducing Donna to the ship. 

God, he had forgotten how much work Donna was. Overall he had forgotten how it was to have someone else aboard the TARDIS. 

Not long after Donna had retired for the night he had made his way towards his own bedroom, deciding that he could use some rest himself. Stripping down to his pants he quickly settled under the duvet, falling in an exhausted sleep with a smile on his face.

The next morning a certain redhead bombarded into his bedroom, practically dragging him out of bed in her excitement to start travelling. Before promptly complaining about not being covered, despite it being her who had pulled the blankets from him. 

_Yeah, it was good to have her back._

Donna quickly ushered him to get dressed, excited about the day. It was a strange experience to be at the other side of the equation, benign woken instead of being the one waking people up. However, He had no complaints 

Once he had shaken himself awake he couldn't help but share in Donna's excitement.

It was only as she pulled him out of the room that he realised he actually needed to use the loo. 

He didn't excuse himself during breakfast. Not wanting to demean himself to such a human thing as peeing. 

Never mind the fact that it wasn't true, his bladder being the first in line to confirm that statement.

* * *

The Time Lord pulled a coin out from behind Quintus’ ear, showing it to the boy. All the while trying hard to ignore his throbbing bladder. 

"He lives in the west part of the city," Quintus answered while hungrily eyeing the coin.

"Show me?" 

The boy nodded pushing himself from the sofa. "It's getting dark."

"Perfect." The Time Lord smiled at the teen, trying his best not to fidget. Whatever was going on was really important and complicated. Requiring his full concentration. But his bladder was really distracting him. And honestly, he was slightly surprised at how badly he had to go.

"Hey, Quintus. Before we go there, do you -uh" He hesitated slightly, fighting a blush. He knew this couldn't wait much longer. It was taking him genuine effort to hold it in. 

_He had to go._

The Time Lord looked hopefully at the Roman "Do you have like a bathhouse or something?" 

Quintus frowned at him for a bit, trying to figure out what the Time Lord meant.

"Oh, you want the latrines?"

"Yes!" He confirmed, slightly impatient. "Please!" He forced himself to look casual, despite wanting to jump on the spot. 

"We can go past a bathhouse on our way," Quintus promised. 

"Thanks."

* * *

The walk towards the bathhouse took longer than the Doctor was comfortable with. Regretting not going off for a quick leak before leaving the TARDIS. He didn’t complain towards Quintus though, it wouldn't help with the situation after all. 

"Your clothes look very impractical," Quintus remarked as they walk. "How are you even going to use the latrine?" 

Now that he mentioned it, that was a good point. The Togas Romans wore allowed easy access to ... stuff. Making it possible to use those toilets without flashing everyone there. But he was going to have to pull his pants down or something, leaving himself quite a bit exposed. It wasn’t an issue he hadn’t considered yet. Having been mainly focused on the mystery and getting to an appropriate place to go. Not concerning himself about how different those toilets were going to be from what he was used to.

 _Until now._

"Where I'm from latrines are build differently, more suitable for my clothes." He informed the teen, with a sigh. "I'll manage."

He had to make it work. Holding it in wasn’t an option. He had no choice but to take care of his throbbing bladder in this public Roman bathhouse.

No matter how much he disliked the idea of Roman toilets.

* * *

Quintus led them into the building. The room containing the rows of toilets was thankfully empty, it was just him and Quintus. 

The fact that it was late at night, probably helped with that.

_Small blessings._

He made his way over towards the seat in the corner on his right, which would offer him the most privacy if someone walked in.

He quickly unzipped his trousers, pulling himself out of his pants. Aiming into the hole before letting his bladder relax. 

This wasn't the way the was supposed to use these toilets, it was conventional to sit down on them, but that really left him a bit too much exposed for comfort. Quintus already thought he was weird, so he wasn't going to call him out on it

Thankfully no one was here, it might’ve been a bit more complicated to use these toilets.

He was grateful that it wasn't a situation he had to deal with.

When he was empty he rearranged his clothes before turning back around, to discover that Quintus was also taking care of business.

Which was fair considering where they were, he looked away awaiting the boy.

"Right, so Lucius Petrus Dextrus ' house?" He prompted the boy as they left the bathhouse. Feeling a lot lighter than before.

"Yeah, this way." Quintus nodded, to their left. Dragging them both back to the current scheme they were trying to unravel.


End file.
